Kotsuzui Mōra
The Kotsuzui Mōra is a unique form first achieved by Zenjou and later passed onto his daughter, Miyase. Those who witness it's might claim it to be the most destructive transformation known to the shinobi world. It is the evolution of one's into a . It was originally achieved from a genetic awakening created by the residual memories of the divine originator of chakra brought upon by Gandiba. Gandiba cursed Zenjou with nightmarish visions of Kaguya's might. He witnessed her massacre entire armies to impose her will. One such battle involved Kaguya utilizing the legendary ability, known only as the All-Killing Ash Bones, which serves as the originator of Shikotsumyaku; The ultimate power of weaponizing and creating bones capable of deteriorating organic material at a molecular level. Zenjou subconsciously witnessing the ancestor of his own gift unknowingly caused a resonation to occur that lead to a specific genetic sequence to reawaken. As a young shinobi, Zenjou unconsciously activated the form whenever his body underwent extreme emotional stress which lead to him falling unconscious afterwards. Zenjou's trigger was an extremely lethal combination of blood thirst and rage. Sometime during an alternate future, he managed to tame the abilty after witnessing his family die. The immense emotional trauma left him in a state of constant tranquil rage which served as a continuous trigger for it's activation. Eventually, he altered the timeline by taking a trip into the past under the name of Zennoshi. Ultimately causing the two Zenjou's to experience completely different lives. After battling and defeating Zennoshi, Zenjou wished to acquire the legendary power that allowed him to do so without having to exerience such horrific emotional burdens. He desired to remove the necessary intense emotions required to invoke the genetic reawakening since potent emotions often lead to one's downfall. Instead, Zenjou utilized Gandiba's memories as a blueprint for training by watching Kaguya activate the technique. Each vision gave him another step to conquer and in a way, Kaguya became a mentor, slowly teaching him how to reach a divine state of power. Gandiba's phantom dreams of Kaguya eventually showed Zenjou how to evolve Shikotsumyaku by mixing with another key aspect of Zenjou's bloodline; Zenjou's naturally high prowess achieved by his pure bloodline. Zenjou possesses a higher strand of the Kaguya bloodline through his mother and father, which when combined with Shikotsumyaku's direct correlation to the Ōtsutsuki, more importantly Kaguya herself, grants a purer connection to Shikotsumyaku's ancient ancestor. This concoction caused a resonation to occur which pushed his shikotsumyaku through a mutation that allowed him to trigger the evolution naturally. He achieved the ability to awaken the form of Kotsuzui Mōra without an emotional dependent. Known also as the epitome of destruction, the Kotsuzui Mōra is a state rivaling that of Kaguya's own trait. However, as it is the result of a mortal grasping a goddesses might, Zenjou is only able to temporarily induce such a mutation for periods of time. Eventually as he aged, Zenjou learned how to activate such a form for increased periods and even subconsciously. The Kotsuzui Mōra is descriped as Shikotsumyaku's step further to it's truer form, as everything attempts to revert back to it's original state. The pure blood coursing through Zenjou's veins allowed shikotsumyaku to achieve a level which mimics Kaguya's own prowess albeit for a temporary time. Originally, it was thought to have been linked to Gandiba's connection to the time of Kaguya. However, upon Gandiba's temporary removal, Zenjou learned that he could still access Kotsuzui Mōra with an even greater duration which proved his initial thought false. Zenjou's ability to induce the Kotsuzui Mōra stems not from Gandiba, but from within. In truth, the Kotsuzui Mōra is actually the evolution of Shikotsumyaku into it's original form achieved solely through a genetic linkage to Kaguya. It became evident that Zenjou possessed the potential all along. Gandiba only showed him the steps to achieve it. After resealing Gandiba inside himself, Zenjou began training Kotsuzui Mōra without utilizing the memories of his ancient bow. Overview Activating Kotsuzui Mōra causes Zenjou to undergo a physical transformation. One such noticeable change is the shortening of his hair. It becomes sharper, pointier and paler. Almost appearing deathly. His skin also loses a great amount of color as well. Two chaotic markings appear underneath his eyes. Zenjou's intense energy hardens, appearing as a white cloak with a soft fur surrounding his neck. However, there are ghostly wisp radiating from Zenjou's person. A mask comprised of bone also forms which he uses when attempting to hide his identity. Kotsuzui Mōra's is known as an incarnate of destruction. It's main purpose is to forcefully evolve his Kekkei Genkai into a Kekkei Mōra. This transformation brings about an equivalent exchange of flexibility for sheer destructive power granted to him by the achievement of the All-Killing Ash Bones. A skill which creates bones with a unique deteriorating side effect. All organic matter pierced by his bones crumble away into ash. Destroying limbs and in serious matters, entire beings with simple cuts. This form is not a singular access to such a power. But rather, the ability to infuse this power within his other techniques. Giving them all the deteriorating capabilities of the All-Killing Ash Bones. Initially, Zenjou could only channel this effect into constructs connected to his person. Spears. Blades. Spikes. Each emerged from his body. Such a formation gave Zenjou's taijutsu a deadlier boost. Zenjou's spear falls under his Kotsuzui Mōra's destructive prowess. Upon activation he is able to form Amatsuhoneyari, his legendary spear, reducing all cut by this blade into a mere pile of ash. However, as Kotsuzui Mōra is a form linked to his emotions, Zenjou's destructive capabilities recieve an exponential boost upon emotional distress. Leading to Zenjou streaming this ability through a larger range. Creating an instantaneous graveyard of blades which deteriorates all it pierces. Constructs capable of destroying organic matter after the smallest of cuts. Leaving very few who could dodge his instantaneous creative abilities. After regaining Gandiba, Zenjou began to continuously train in his Kotsuzui Mōra form. Eventually, he learned how to activate it for extended periods of time. Fighting an entire battle without having to regain his strength. Also, he learned how to stream his All-Killing Ash Bones through incredible distances without needed an emotional trigger. Rather, all of Zenjou's constructs in this form, regardless of complexity or simplicity, will deteriorate all organic life once pierce. From Zenjou's various forest to the arrows which he fire. Allowing Zenjou to deteriorate enemies from a distance. It is the combination of his Kyūjutsu with this technique which caused it to have been feared greatly. Zenjou's usage of Bone Ash is further enhanced to unrivaled degrees. The ashen particles are gifted the deteriorating effect brought on by his unique form. It's usage allows Zenjou to deteriorate enemies from within by leaving sand particles in the air. Which deteriorates their innards upon breathing it in. However, Zenjou uses it for a more defensive purpose. By incorporating his ash into fluid formations, all organic matter which comes into contact with it are deteriorated. Although useless against energized attacks, it is the perfect against enemies who manipulate organic weaponry. Barriers. Waves. Even simple tendrils, rapidly reacting to chase down targets. Zenjou learned to seperate the deteriorating effect of All-Killing Ash Bones from his osteokinetic structures. However, using such energy is impossible without a medium. Zenjou overcame this weakness by infusing it with his sound. Creating an energy capable of total annihilation while traveling at mach speeds. This is often used as a blast or wave. Also, Zenjou can induce his cellular destruction through physical contact. While activated, Zenjou's body is purified of foreign invaders. Poisons and bacteria are destroyed due to being composed of organic material. Miyase revealed her inheritance of the Kotsuzui Mōra early on in her life during various fits of emotional tantrums. However, her bloodline evolution was shown to possess a much higher potency than her father's. Miyase's activation proved the theory that the rare state was actually a genetic evolution rather than a specific gift. During her initial activations, Miyase's chakra dyed her clothing obsidian with radiating crimson lines of chakra decorating it. It appears as the visual opposite to her father's transformation for unknown reasons. Although her hair lacks any difference in length, it's coloration is also changed causing it to appear purple in certain instances. Miyase's trigger began initially as pent up rage being bottled and suppressed for too long. Being a happy child, she often forced herself to smile in hopes of bringing a positive light to her father's sacrificial life. However, such a decision lead to Miyase hiding worries and her anger in order to keep Zenjou from feeling sorrow. The intense emotions caused her body to undergo it's genetic awakening whenever her emotional resevoir reached it's brim. After Samiya's interference, she gave her a different release by passing on an even stronger resolve. Unlike Zenjou, Miyase gained a significant mastery over her Kotsuzui Mōra as a Chūnin, years before Zenjou had become aware of the form. Senjutsu Influence Zenjou is able to activate sage mode while under the transformation. Doing so grants him the physical enhancement the ascended form lacks. Making him a deadly fighter indeed...One key aspect is that Zenjou's bones no longer deteriorate after usage. Rather he can skewer multiple targets without worry... Trivia *Thanks to Kaze and Ash for idea. *The idea of the Kotsuzui Mōra being an evolution stems from the evidence that all of Kaguya's descendant Kekkei Genkai possess an evolution which brings it closer to the original Kekkei Mōra she, herself, possessed. And so, the Kotsuzui Mōra behaves in a manner similar to what the Rinnegan and Mangekyō Sharingan are for Uchiha.